Share The Moment
by Minekzita
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando todos los países europeos se reúnen en el festival de Eurovision? Fanfic basado en el concurso musical de Eurovision 2010 en Oslo.


Hola, aqui vuelvo yo con mi...segundo fic de Hetalia x)

Bueno, la idea surgio viendo Eurovision Oslo 2010 y me imagine a los personajes europeos de Hetalia alli xD

Nada, sin mas explicaciones, aqui el fic~~

··················································

Los gritos emocionados del publico invadian la gran sala de ese concurso tan significativo para toda Europa. El telon del escenario hacia de pantalla para las imagenes que seguidamente iban apareciendo, de familias en sus casas que animaban cada uno a su pais. Al oscurecer, el telon se abrio dejando paso al gran artista que abria ese gran festival: Alexander Rybak. Ese chico que el año pasado se habia llevado los aplausos de todo el publico y 387 puntos de toda Europa, ese joven artista que tantos corazones de fans habia robado, ese chico que los deleitaba ahora con su gran cancion: Fairytale.

_I'm in love, with a fairytale_

_Even though it hurts_

_Cus' I don't care if I loose my mind_

_Im already cursed._

Al acabar los aplausos volvieron a invadir la sala y el joven dio las gracias antes de abrir el festival, Eurovision. Dejando paso a los presentadores, volvio al sitio de donde habia salido. Detras del telon se encontraban bastante personas sentadas disfrutando del show sin salir a la luz donde se encontraba el publico. Al ver llegar a Rybak todos le saludaron, el respondio con una timida sonrisa antes de percatarse de que un chico de media estatura, rubio y con ojos azules oscuros se acercaba a el.

-Hola, Rybak.-dijo indiferetemente esperando a que el bieloruso respondiera.

-Hola...hum...Noru.-respondio con una sonrisa, preguntandose si no habia sido descortes llamarle por ese mote. Una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en el rostro del menor.-¿Que te parece este año?.-pregunto bastante emocionado. El noruego desvio la mirada al telon.

-Pesimo.-respondio desganadamente.-Estos representantes son pesimos, las canciones tambien y los que son mas pesimos son los presentadores.

-Hehe...nunca cambiaras..-le revolvio el pelo cariñosamente antes de dar media vuelta e irse con sus amigos, dejando a un bastante confuso noruego.

Era increible la cantidad de personas que se habian reunido a esa ciudad. Noruega no creia haber visto tanta gente reunida en su vida. Todo era gracias a ese chaval, sonrio, haber si ahora este, que representaba a su pais, no les hiciera quedar mal. Se giro y encontro a los payosos que tenia por compañeros discutiendo sobre cualquier tonteria.

-No, ¡España de verdad ganara este año! ¡Arriba Daniel Diges!-anunciaba un emocionado Antonio mientras daba saltos de alegria alrededor de Francis, que lo apartaba con la mano.

El noruego no creia que fuera a ganar el ''_Algo pequeñito_'' de Diges. No porque no le gustara, o no fuera de buen nivel, sino porque simplemente no era tema y pasaria un poco desapercibido por el publico. Y justamente ese momento el artista español hacia su aparicion al escenario despues de la representante de Azerbaijan. Antonio le dedico suerte al cantante y este le sonrio un poco nervioso antes de subir a representar a España.

Volvio a su sitio. Suspiro cansado, en realidad eso iba a ser bastante largo y emocionante. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que reconoceria en cualquier sitio, esa voz ruidosa y siempre alegre. Sintio un peso sobre el y la aroma que tanto caracterizaba al joven danes.

-¡Norge! Que emocionante es esto, ¿verdad?, ¿verdad?.-el noruego lo empujo buscamente y se acomodo el broche cogiendose los mechones del flequillo. Dinamarca le sonrio como hacia siempre.-¿Has visto lo buenos que son Chanee y N'Evergreen, mis representantes?

-Si, tan buenos como el Chikiliquatre.-espeto haciendo que el danes soltara un puchero infantil y llamara la atencion del español que se encontraba justo detras de ellos.

-¡Eh! Que el Chikiliquatre era bueno.-dijo el castaño y se fue riendo a carcajadas hasta sus compañeros, el frances y el aleman.

Fijo su mirada al serio aleman, asintiendo todo a lo que decian sus compañeros, y penso en su representante; Lena, esa gotica que cantaba bastante bien aunque no le acababa de convencer, de verdad parecia como si estuviera cantando en un karaoke.

-Norge, ¿me estas escuchando?.-pregunto el ojiazul mientras sacudia al menor. Este le dio un manotazo antes de levantarse y empezar a andar a direccion hacia donde estaba el publico. El danes lo siguio, confuso.-¿A donde vas?

-Argh! ¿Quieres dejar de seguirme?.-pregunto molesto mientras fijaba su mirada contra la del danes. Este sonrio. Suspiro y ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado. Sorprendido, proseguio su camino hacia la persona que habia visto.-¿Islandia? ¿Que haces aqui?.-el islandes lo miro sorprendido, preguntandose si su hermano se habia olvidado de que habia venido con el todo el rato.

-Nor...Hera Bjork representa a mi pais...-excuso sin querer sacar el tema. El noruego solto su mano, que habia agarrado a la del menor en un acto sorprendido.

-¡Is! No sabia que te encontraria aqui, tu siempre en medio,¿eh, renacuajo?.-comento el danes sin poder evitar el enfado de su voz. El pequeñajo, como decia el, siempre se encontraba en medio cuando por fin pensaba que estaba solo con su Norge.

El albino no quiso hacerles caso, pensando que se hacian mayores y su memoria les juagaba malas pasadas. Con esa idea, se encamino entre el publico emocionado que bailaba la cancion del español. Se fijo en la persona desconocida que subia al escenario y hacia pasarse por los bailarines. Era un intruso, porque rapidamente bajo y echo a correr entre la gente.

Seguidamente anunciaban la apiricion del representate de Noruega, Didrik Solli-Tangen. El noruego no le convencia ese joven, pero le gustaba la cancion, _My heart is yours _era un buen tema, penso antes de volver a su sitio, seguido de un alegre danes, que en aprovechar un momento de despiste por parte del menor, le cogio la mano disimuladamente.

-Oh! ¡Vosotros que vais a saber de musica inglesa, incultos!.-espetaba un molesto Arthur mientras intentaba ganar esa guerra en la que el frances, el español, irlandes y holandes estaban participando animadamente.-Yo se que Josh Dubvie hara hacerme quedar bien este año, hahaha.-reia triunfalmente.

-Ya, claro, como te dejo Jade Ewen el año pasado, petit.-ahora las risas de los demas consumian a las del ingles que, ya harto, decidio salir de ese grupo de ingratos e ir a tomar el aire.

Noruega fijo su mano que era sostenida por la del lanzo una mirada asesina. Este desvio la mirada disimuladamente. De pronto, una voz hizo que se girara rapidamente sin poderlo evitar.

-Lo que sea, todos seran uno con Peter Nalitch, da~.-alli se encontraba el ''alegre'' ruso. No se acordaba de que Rusia hubiera participado ese año, podria ganar, penso.

Didrik Solli-Tangen regresaba. El noruego se solto de la mano del danes y se acerco al artista. Este le sonrio antes de preguntarle:

-¿Como he representado a este pais?.-el noruego lo miro sorprendidamente y se ruborizo levemente mientras desviaba su mirada al suelo. Dinamarca, los celos lo consumian entero mientras observaba la reaccion del menor y la forma en que el cantante le hablaba. No iba a permitir que se llevaran a su Norge tan facilmente. Se acerco al noruego y lo estrechaba con su brazo y lanzaba una fria mirada a Didrik.

-Oh...lo has hecho muy bien...-sonrio de forma invisible y estrechaba su mano siendo recibida por el joven artista y dedicandole una ultima sonrisa, desaparecio. El noruego miro al mayor y se solto de su abrazo, bruscamente.''Eres un idiota celoso'', quiso decirle.

Las chicas se encontraban en otra sala, charlando animadamente mientras soltaban gritos de emocion hacia algunos artistas. Era el turno de Moldova, la cantante, Olia Tina, estaba estupenda y recibia contenta los piropos de las chicas.

-Ucrania-san, ¿cuando salen a representar a tu pais?.-pregunto una confusa Belgica mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco de frutas. La ucraniana, que vestia un ligero vestido morado, se sonrojo al notar que todos la observaban y trato de responder a la pregunta de su amiga.

-Ah...c-creo que es el numero 17, aun falta.-respondio mientras echaba un vistazo a las personas que se encontraban en la sala.

-¿Que te pasa?.-pregunto Natasha intendando esconder su impaciencia. Queria ver a su hermano lo mas rapido posible. Ucrania le dedico una tranquila sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Una joven hacia presencia a la sala, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre ella. Las chicas se quedaron fascinadas por la belleza de la chica: llevaba puesto un corto vestido beige con un gran cintruron negro bajo su pecho, haciendola mas delgada. En sus pies posaban unas sandalias negras con grandes tacones y plataformas, su castaño pelo cubria sus hombros y media espalda, su flequillo era medio cogido por una pinza hacia arriba, y llevaba un claro maquillaje sobre su rostro, dejando tan solo notarse el gloss en sus rosados labios. La joven sonrio disimuladamente y se acerco a las chicas.

-Hola.-saludo avergonzada. Estrecho su mano y Elizaveta fue la primera en recibir el saludo.-Me llamo Linda...hum...soy presentadora de Eurovision, una secundaria, pero presentadora.-sonrio siendo imitada por las demas.-¿Puedo sentarme con vosotras?

-Claro...-respondio animadamente Liechestein, haciendole asiento.

Toris ya no sabia que hacer para controlar su paciencia ante las locuras que se le ocurrian a su amigo polaco. Feliks juro ponerse un mini vestido rosado para el festival y asi lo hizo, contra la opinion del lituano, pero lo hizo. Ahora Feliks recorria la gran sala donde se encontraba el escenario siendo seguido por un avergonzado Toris.

-Porfavor Feliks, ¡quitate eso por el amor de Dios!-suplicaba el castaño mientras alcanzaba a su amigo. Este paro rapidamente, sorprendiendo al lituano. Feliks poso sus verdes ojos sobre la cantante que estaba sobre el escenario.-¿Que pasa?

-Osea, ¡tipo quiero ponerme un vestido como el suyo! Es como que totalmente super cool, ¿no crees, Toris?.-pregunto el polaco emocionado mientras agarraba el brazo del pobre Toris, que suspiro, preparandose por lo que iba a pasar seguidamente.-Come on Toris, ¿a que esperas?, ¡vamos a cambiar mi vestuario por uno so much better! Osea, rapido darling!-y haciendo que el lituano se rindiera, lo llevo consigo.

Pasados ya los representantes de Chipre, Bosnia & Hezegovina, Begica y Serbia, le tocaba el turno a Bielorusia, que por algun motivo hizo estemecer a Ivan, sintiendo un escalofrio haciendo que los pelos se le pusieran de punta. Y como si ya tuviera una prediccion, una figura se acercaba detras de el y antes de que el ruso hiciera algo, ya lo tenia atrapado a sus brazos.

-Hermano ahora ya no te escaparas.-afirmo la bielorusa mientras se lo llevaba lejos de sus compañeros.-Vamos a celebrar nuestra boda en este festival.

Y con esa ultima frase desaparecieron entre la oscuridad. Despues del comentario de la castaña, lo unico que escucharon fue un grito proveniendo del ruso que les hizo estremecer la piel y desear no estar en su lugar.

Berwald y Tino acababan de llegar a la sala cogidos de la mano, algo que paso desapercibido por los demas sabiendo que relacion llevaban esos dos.

-Su-san...te dije que no presentaras a esa chica...-suspiraba un desesperado Tino sentandose en el sofa siendo imitado por el sueco.-Erik Gronwall es mejor...

-¿Y qu' c'nci'n iba a pr'sent'r?.-pregunto sin soltar la mano del finlandes. Tino le miro sonriente.-¿Hm?

-Pues, no se...Higher es una cancion muy bonita...¡Ah! Su-san, ¿sabias que el pianista de 3 + 2, Robert Walls es sueco?.-comento contento mientras se acomodaba.

-L' se...-respondio secamente, haciendo que el menor sonriera nervioso, sin saber que decir.-E' b'eno...-dijo retomando el tema.

-Ah, si...-agacho la mirada, sonrojado. Se percato de que alguien se acercaba hacia ellos y alzo su rostro.

-¡Tino!-saludo el danes acercandose al finlandes y abrazandole cariñosamente. Se giro hacia el sueco y una mueca aparecio en su rostro.-Tu...¿Que os parecen mis cant...?

-Callate, pesado...-fue interrumpido por un molesto noruego.-¿Estais a gusto en Oslo?

-Claro, Norge. Es una ciudad muy bonita y este festival es muy alegre y emocionante.-comento el menor levantandose del sofa. El sueco hizo lo mismo.

-Bien...Siento que no hayan escogido a Suecia...-dijo posando su mirada sobre el sueco. Este nego con la cabeza.

-No p'sa n'da...-dijo curvando sus labios queriendo formar una sonrisa, sin mucho exito.

Girogios Alkaios hacia presencia a la sala, para luego adentrarse al escenario. Grecia supo escoger artista y cancion, no como algunos, penso el noruego. Los presentes le desearon suerte. De pronto, un gato se adentro corriendo para seguidamente ser perseguido por un adormilado Herakles que hacia fuerzas para no caer al suelo. El gato se acerco al artista griego y este lo cogio. Herakles llego corriendo y dio las gracias en griego a Alkaios.

-Lo que hay que ver...-comento el noruego antes de despedirse de sus amigos y retomar camino hacia otra sala, siendo seguido por el danés.

·······································································

Ya estoy cansada de escribir xD

Espero que os haya gustado, dejénle reviews a esta pobre joven que se aburre mucho en su casa...T_T

Linda es un nuevo personaje inventado por mi...no la mateis! No va a intervenir en ninguna relación ni será la buena de la peli, tan sólo le pondrá un poco de música y ritmo al fic xD

Hejda! .D


End file.
